


Growing up is never easy

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, yahtzee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Zeke does all to get accepted by Casey's parents, but they don't make it easy for him





	Growing up is never easy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Get your words out - Yahtzee 2018

Mrs. Connor placed two coffee on the table and dropped down onto a chair opposite her husband.  
„Frank, everything okay?“

„Hm.“

„Relax a bit, I'm sure the boys are only playing videos games.“

Finally, Mr. Connor lowered the newspaper to look at her.  
„It's not that, Merideth, I know I can trust Casey. It's just … I wish he wouldn't hang around so often with Zeke. His rep in town is not the best.“

Mrs. Connor smiled.  
„Since when do you have so many prejudices? Obviously, the boys get along together very well.“

„Yeah, sure. I'm not surprised that you think like that. He brought you flowers.“

Her eyes wandered over to the kitchen counter and the big bunch of spring flowers and she laughed.  
„Tulips and jonquils, my favorites. I would bet that this was Casey's idea. Seems to be important to him that we like Zeke.“

„Obviously it works; at least for you. But I can't overlook the facts.“

„Oh, c'mon, Frank, what's your problem? He is always polite to us and ready to help. Don't you think that he at least deserves a chance? We always tell Casey not to listen to rumors but better to make his own mind. I'm sure, deep inside he is a good boy, despite everything people tell about him.“

„Hm. He skips school. He goes into clubs. He doesn't care in the slightest about rules. Do you really want Casey to end like this?“ 

Mrs. Connor couldn't suppress her laughter.  
„Well, maybe it would be good for him to overstep the lines at least now and then a tiny bit. I trust him, that he won't overdo it.

Maybe Zeke's behavior is only a cry for attention. After all, Casey told me, he's living on his own since some years already. That's a shame, how can parents leave their teenage boy all alone? It's not a surprise that he rebells against every authority when he has never gotten any parental love.

But he cares for Casey, I can see that. The boys might be good for each other, it seems as if they both can need a friend.“

Before Mr. Connor could protest, Casey stepped into the kitchen.  
„Mom, Dad. Zeke suggested that we might go to Akron tonight. There is a movie theater, which has late night shows every weekend. Tonight it will be old science fiction movies.“

„Oh, Star Wars,“ Mrs. Connor said.

Casey laughed.  
„No, not this time. The day the earth stood still. It's a classic one from 1951. Zeke says it's brilliant; everyone should watch it at least once in his life.“

„Don't you have a test next week?“

„Physics, easy stuff. And we'll have a look at the books tomorrow, promised.“

„Do you remember your curfew? 10 o'clock at the weekend.“

„Dad.“  
Casey gasped for air.  
„I will go to College next year. A curfew at my age is so embarrassing.“

Mr. Connor's face showed a mixture of surprise and annoyance; Mrs. Connor sighed slightly.  
„Frank, don't you think...“

„No, it's okay.“  
Every attention focused on Zeke now who had stepped into the room.  
„We can stay here this evening, learn for physics, play more Pac-Man. I don't mind, really.“

„But I do,“ Casey protested.  
„That's ridiculous. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I would go with Jeremy from the chess club or Mike, my cousin. It's because of you, and that's not fair.“

Charged silence in the room, until Zeke finally put his hand on Casey's arm.  
„And you can't understand his reasons,“ he asked.  
„Don't you know that your parents care for you? You shouldn't take this for granted.“

He looked up and turned to Mr. Connor.  
„I know, you have heard a lot of rumors, and I'm afraid most of them are at least half true. Well, they were. I've never thought much about the future. Until I met Casey. He has changed everything. 

I can promise you one thing. Never I would hurt him or bring him into any trouble. And the last I want is to come between him and you. If you...“

He paused, wet his lips before continuing.  
„If you want me to go and never to meet him again, then I will accept this.“

„Zeke, no!“  
Tears welled up in Casey's eyes.  
„You don't mean that.“

„Frank!“

Mr. Connor kept quiet for a moment before he cleared his throat.  
„Well, you two are visiting the same physic course, so I guess this might be difficult.“  
He turned to Casey and smiled slightly.  
„Just be at home before midnight, I don't want your mom to stay up all night because she's worried about you.“

:::

When the GTO finally was vanished behind the next corner, Mr. Connor huffed slightly.  
„I only can hope that he's driving carefully with Casey at his side.“

Mrs. Connor chuckled.  
„Relax, Frank, this is not the first time that he gives him a ride. It was the only right decision to trust the boys.“

„I know. Doesn't make it easier, though. Zeke is right, I do care for Casey, maybe too much, because he is someone special. But it might be time to face the truth, only one year and he will go to college. He has every right to live his own life. 

It's just, I hate the thought that then we can't be there any longer, to keep him safe.“

She put a hand on her husband's arm.  
„Our son is grown up to a decent young guy, he's stronger than he seems to be, and he is smart. Probably he will make the one or the other wrong decision in the future, like everyone does. But I don't think that Zeke is one. Obviously, he really cares for Casey, and for the moment we don't need to worry about him.

C'mon, let's go inside, we will open a bottle of wine and enjoy a glass, or two. It didn't happen often, that we have a Friday evening all for us alone.“

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: polite


End file.
